Milagres não existem
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT As lágrimas escorriam e ele podia sentir seu gosto salgado na boca, misturado com a água da chuva. Um último choro, era disto que precisava. Talvez isto e a chuva lavassem seus pecados.


_**Milagres não existem  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Shoujo Kakumei Utena não me pertence, mas a Chiho Saito e Be-Papas._

**Atenção : **_Esta fanfic segue a história apresentada pelo anime. Contém spoilers._

- # - # -

_Presente de Natal para **Dark Faye**, porque, mesmo sem grandes palavras, as coisas ouvidas não são esquecidas. E você merece todo carinho, viu ? Não é bem uma Jury x Ruka, é mais Ruka. Não sei por que só consigo escrever coisas assim... (risos)_

- # - # -

A chuva batia em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o céu, murmurando repetidamente aquilo que queria acreditar, como um mantra.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Jury...

Conseguia sentir toda a desolação vinda dela, tudo por aquele simples e maldito colar. Ela teve a chance de ouro nas mãos e simplesmente desistiu porque, no fundo, não era aquilo que ela queria fazer.

- Jury, vai ficar tudo bem...

Teve ímpetos de abraçá-la, murmurar docemente em seu ouvido que ele a ajudaria a consertar tudo, a recomeçar. Quase podia sentir a textura da pele dela em suas mãos. Suspirou. Depois daquele beijo... Sim, ela realmente o odiava. Talvez não antes, mas mexer com Shiori havia sido o seu erro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Jury...

Sentiu a maldita falta de ar, desta vez mais forte. Tinha um bolo na garganta, a vontade de gritar. De estapear aquela menina tola que estilhaçava o coração dela como se fosse algo sem valor. Mas sabia que era tarde demais, pelo menos para si. Sabia que aquela falta de ar seria a derradeira.

- Jury, vai ficar tudo bem.

Falou de maneira mais enfática, próximo dela. Sentia seu cheiro adocicado, tão contrastante com a sua personalidade usual. Mas ela era doce a seu modo. Sentiu o peito doer quando ela sequer olhou para trás e abandonou a arena.

Caminhava pela chuva, sem se importar. Era gostoso sentir o vento frio sobre a pele molhada, os cabelos pesarem.

Seu coração estava doído, tinha a falta de ar...(1) Sentiu os olhos embaçarem ao saber que sua última visão da mulher que amava seria aquela, cheia de dor que ele mesmo causara. Deveria ter sabido desde o começo que tudo aquilo era inútil, que a sua tentativa de dar o poder de fazer milagres a ela só geraria mais sofrimento.

No entanto, não se arrependia da dor que causara a Shiori. Por mais que aquilo fizesse Jury odiá-lo, aquela garota mimada e fútil merecia. Apenas Jury parecia não enxergar as maldades gratuitas da outra, apenas para machucá-la. Ele não poderia assistir tudo aquilo uma segunda vez, de braços cruzados.

Mas, acima de tudo, era o ódio que Jury nutria por si que mais o matava, mais até do que aquele coração doente. Ele até chegou a pensar que ela pudesse sentir algo por si, que poderia fazê-la feliz. Apenas uma ilusão. Era com fúria que ela o encarava depois daquele beijo, ainda no clube.

As lágrimas escorriam e ele podia sentir seu gosto salgado na boca, misturado com a água da chuva. Um último choro, era disto que precisava. Talvez isto e a chuva lavassem seus pecados.

O único beijo em toda sua vida que realmente tinha valido a pena. Que o tinha feito sentir borboletas no estômago, o coração disparar. Aquele com o qual sonhou por todas as noites desde que conhecera, aquele que procurava na boca de todas as outras garotas que ele beijou, incluindo Shiori. Porque olhá-la enquanto beijava a outra garota não era uma tortura apenas para ela. Era saber que aqueles lábios que se moviam contra os dele não eram os que ele sempre quis.

Seus pés o haviam guiado para aquele banco, o lugar _deles_. Ali, onde ensinara tudo o que sabia a ela. Ali, onde ele a conhecera como ninguém e se apaixonara. Era, de longe, o seu lugar favorito em toda escola. Talvez no mundo inteiro, até. Sentou-se naquele banco, sentindo a chuva cair sobre seus ombros. Fechou os olhos e quase podia ouvir o barulho metálico dos floretes se chocando, acompanhado da respiração irregular dela.

- # _Flashback _# -

_- Jury, está muito distraída._

_Ele parou, olhando-a. Era uma tarde ensolarada, no lugar onde costumavam treinar. Ela estava distante, ele notou, desde que aquela garota ruiva sumira da escola com o outro esgrimista. Doía constatar que ela estava assim por causa de amor._

_- Ruka, vamos continuar. – falou determinada, mantendo a postura._

_- Sua posição está errada para desferir o golpe que pretende. E suas intenções estão claras como água. – ele seguiu até ela._

_Posicionou-se atrás dela e segurou de leve seus quadris, como costumava fazer com as novatas. Deu um sorriso ao perceber que era a primeira vez que fazia isso com ela. Com uma mão, ergueu um braço dela, deixando-a na postura adequada._

_- Assim, Jury. – falou em seu ouvido, terno._

_- Mas eu estava assim. – ouviu-a replicar, mas tinha a impressão de que ela corara._

_- Eu só quero te ajudar. Esta é a posição correta, você sabe disso._

_Ela se calou e ele tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. Tudo que ele podia era imaginar a maciez da mão dela por baixo daquela luva, era sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo, o cheiro adocicado do perfume dela, os fios alaranjados roçando sua bochecha. Fechou os olhos, querendo aguçar ao máximo os sentidos._

_Assim, ele não viu o rosto dela afoguear. Não a viu entreabrir os lábios finos, não a viu gesticular seu nome sem emitir som algum. Não notou que ela fechara os próprios olhos, aproveitando igualmente aquele contato. Não percebeu o pequeno sorriso que ela esboçou antes de retomar o controle._

_- Já entendi, Ruka, pode me soltar._

_Ele deu um sorriso. Fora uma bela tentativa, mas não daria certo. Ele não tinha espaço no coração dela, ela já amava outra. Afastou-se e se posicionou, reiniciando a luta. Ela estava melhor, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Venceu-a com facilidade e sentaram-se no velho banco, para descansar. Ela desabotoou a roupa protetora e ele viu aquele colar dourado que ela sempre carregara consigo. Suspirou ao pensar de quem seria a foto dentro dele._

_- Precisamos aperfeiçoar as suas habilidades latentes, Jury._

_- Eu sempre encontro barreiras._

_- Essas barreiras podem ser destruídas, basta você querer e acreditar._

_- Não é tão fácil._

_Silêncio._

_- Jury... Por que você nunca mostra a ninguém a foto do seu colar ?_

_- Isto não é da sua conta, Ruka._

_- Não era você que sempre dizia : "acredite em milagres, mostre seus sentimentos" ?_

_- Milagres não existem ! – ela replicou com raiva._

_- Mas, Jury..._

_- Milagres não existem ! – repetiu, enfática._

_- Se acalme. Não está mais aqui quem falou._

_Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e voltou ao normal._

_- Vamos, me dê outra chance. Serei melhor desta vez._

_- Está bem._

_Retornaram para suas posições e treinaram até o entardecer. _

- #_ Fim do Flashback _# -

Sorriu amargo e se lembrou de quando soube de sua doença. Entrou em pânico, não queria deixá-la. Mentiu sobre a gravidade de sua saúde e se internou. Lutava todos os dias a batalha mais difícil de sua vida e que agora via, com amargura, que saíra derrotado. As pontas de seus dedos estavam roxas e logo as mãos também estariam.

Lembrou-se do leito que ficava, das enfermeiras. Elas gostavam de conversar consigo, talvez porque o achassem bonito. Contava, todos os dias, que iria voltar a esgrimir e, assim, conseguiria o poder de realizar milagres para a pessoa que ele amava. Recordava divertido dos suspiros e exclamações que ouvia delas, mesmo que já tivessem ouvido a mesma coisa centenas de vezes. Repetia para si mesmo, sempre, para manter o objetivo em mente para quando se curasse. Até que finalmente percebeu que não tinha cura.

Reuniu todas as forças para sair do hospital, contra toda a equipe médica. Se era para morrer, que pelo menos a libertasse daquele fantasma que carregava consigo e a amargurava. Era a maneira que queria deixar registrada a sua existência. Queria que ao menos uma pessoa, a pessoa que ele amava, lembrasse dele com carinho quando finalmente partisse.

Machucava dez mil vezes mais em seu peito saber que, no final das contas, era muito melhor que Jury simplesmente o esquecesse, junto com toda dor que lhe causara. Sentiu que seria simplesmente apagado da memória, como se jamais tivesse existido. Porque, no fim das contas, não importa o quão importante você tenha sido, se não tiver feito coisas inesquecíveis, você não existiu de verdade. São seus atos que permanecem nas memórias e são as memórias que tornam as pessoas reais.

E ele seria simplesmente banido deste mundo...

Era um grande covarde por não ter conseguido ao menos revelar seus sentimentos para ela. No fim das contas, ele apenas repetiu o erro dela, não acreditou em milagres, não acreditou que, no fundo, ela poderia nutrir algo por ele. Deu uma risada amarga, sentindo-se tolo. Como queria dar-lhe o poder de fazer milagres se simplesmente também não acreditava neles ?

Estava tudo fadado a ruína, desde o começo. Mas ele sabia que precisava ao menos tentar.

Ouviu uma voz familiar o chamar e uma luz se acender, mas ignorou-a. Levou os dedos roxos e frios aos lábios, fechando os olhos. Saboreava, uma última vez, o gosto dos lábios dela. A maciez, a umidade, a maneira como ela correspondeu timidamente antes de machucá-lo. Talvez ela também desejasse aquele beijo. Porém, ele não teria como saber. Se tivesse perguntado, receberia certamente um não, independentemente do que ela tivesse sentido. Sentiu as últimas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto molhado antes de perder as forças.

Dois braços fortes o seguraram pelos ombros. A voz que lhe tinha chamado era de Touga. Olhou fracamente para ele e viu Akio dentro de seu carro, logo atrás. Provavelmente vieram confabular sobre como derrotar Tenjou Utena e conseguir o poder da noiva da rosa. Mas aquilo já não lhe interessava mais, nada mais importava.

- Ruka ! O que houve ?

- Touga, cala a boca.

- Você está roxo... – o ruivo o colocou nos braços e o levou até o carro de Akio.

- Akio, leve-nos ao hospital, rápido.

O diretor da Academia Ohtori apenas deu uma olhadela para Ruka antes de dar partida. Sabia que era o fim de mais um duelista. Chegaram ao hospital rápido e ele foi levado para a urgência.

Ele fechou os olhos pela última vez, com o rosto dela em sua mente. Sabia que aquela era a última batida de seu coração. Ele simplesmente sabia. Murmurou, em seu último suspiro, aquilo que nunca teve coragem de lhe revelar.

- Eu te amo, Jury...

_Fim_

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Primeiro... Eu estou inaugurando a parte brasileira do sobre Utena ? Weee ! (correndo feito maluca de um lado para o outro). Minha nossa, pra escrever isso aqui eu revi umas quatro vezes o episódio em que o Ruka morre... Bah, eu chorava feito cachoeira toda vez que ele olhava pra ela e dizia "Você me odeia muito, né ?"... Eles são quase um Poison + Ice de Utena...  
__Espero que a Faye goste e, se alguém mais ler – não sei como é o fandom brasileiro de Utena – também espero que goste. Faye, eu pretendia fazer uma coisa completamente diferente, mas não estava dando muito certo. Mas eu até que gostei desta aqui, geralmente não curto muito o que escrevo._

Nota :

(1) No anime, não há especificação da causa de morte do Ruka. Assim sendo, eu coloquei na fic como se ele sofresse de insuficiência cardíaca grave.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

Final de 2006.


End file.
